Dimension Watchers Database Case File: GW
by Chiabride
Summary: My very first Gundamn Wing fic completely Shounen Ai free. Meaning all Straight Pairings. Any way just read it and tell me what ya think.


**Dimension Watchers Mission Database  
  
File Code: Gundam Wing  
  
A New Series By: Suzuko & Kitty Tora  
  
- Authors' notes -  
**  
**_Kitty Tora writes like this!  
_**  
Suzuko writes like this!  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or any of their awesome characters. Sigh… I wish I did! I'm not a Duo hater nor do I hate any of the other Gundam characters, but if you find some of these scenes upsetting because of how I wrote them… Well, I'm sorry. I can't please everybody! I don't really know all the Professors that well so you'll all have to bare with me. This started out as just a one-person job, but after my sister listened to me ramble on about what I was writing I lucked out and now I get her assistance.   
  
**_She suckered me into becoming her co-writer and editor due to her poor spelling and punctuation skills. She begged me folks!   
_**  
Shhhhh!  
  
**_{Kitty Tora laughs and Suzuko smothers her sister with pillow.}_**  
  
Ahem! Lastly: I wasn't able to read Episode Zero when I started this, so some of this may be terribly confusing for you fully in tune fans. But I think the way Kitty Tora and me –   
  
**_You're supposed to say 'I'!_**   
  
Excuse me folks!  
  
{Suzuko changes Kitty Tora into a cat and throws her out the window and into a gray hound inter-dimensional bus. Suzuko waves farewell to her sister, as Kitty Tora is taken to a far off place.}  
  
But I think the way that Kitty Tora and **I** have written the story line that those mistakes have made the events even more interesting! Onto the story!  
  
**Chapter 01: The girl who fell on Duo part 01  
  
[In The Gundam Wing Dimension]  
  
**The new top-secret base in the Nevada Desert was well in completion and the 5 professors were meeting to discuss the recent events. Rumors had grown within the last year of a new war brewing and a force calling them selves Red Fang were growing in strength in the secluded area known as the Crossfire colonies. The professors had suspected this would happen. When Treize had been returned from being discovered floating in space by the supply ship coming from the rumored area, they had had a sneaking suspicion that what remnants of White Fang had been left would try to regain power. Professor J held the satellite photos that he'd been sent. It looked to be a Gundam of unknown design.  
  
"The damn thing's wiping out meteors by itself," G murmured. "Some of them are 3 times the buggers size and it takes them out like they're nothing."  
  
"Gentlemen," J began and then stopped. A sudden explosion coming from the hangar rocked the whole base. The mechanics had been dismantling the Gundams Generation 2 suits in prep for the Gen 3 suits that were in planning stage. When the professors reached the area, everyone was either hurt or unconscious. J went up to one worker who wasn't seriously hurt and was still awake. "Henry, what happened here?"  
  
"Death Scythe's weapon… created a strange light…"  
  
The mechanic passed out and J turned to his colleagues. "Gentlemen… It is time."  
  
The others nodded silently as they surveyed the scene.  
  
**[In Another Dimension]  
**  
Alex Stanton was getting ready for school. It was Saturday and she had to go to school. While she was drying her hair, she turned on her TV set. Her favorite cartoon, Gundam Wing, was on and she wanted to catch at least the first half of it before she had to leave.   
  
She had always liked this cartoon; it was her all time favorite anime series. She loved watching Heero and the other pilots fight for peace. She loved the story line, the action, and how in depth and human the characters were. She had a large collection of anime and manga goods from Astro Boy to X/1999. Her two nicknames were 'Anime Girl' and 'Brutal Angel'. The former was given to her because she was the anime information expert of the school. There had been only 6 people she'd met in her school that had shared her love for anime.  
  
There were her female friends and one that came to mind was best friend, Chelsea O'Malley,who was probably the prettiest girl in school. Chelsea was also one of the smartest and was on the school's gymnastics team. Alex admired her very much and she trusted her a lot. Even when pretty much everyone spoke badly of Alex, but Chelsea had known her longer then anyother and stuck by her friend the most.  
  
Another person was Keith Murray, her former boyfriend it wasn't bad enough that most of the guys at the school avoided her unless they were drunk but he had to do that to her. Her thoughts returned to the previous days activities and her anger flared up even more. It was his fault she'd gotten in trouble and had Saturday school, but she was lucky it hadn't been worse since she wasn't in the fight that had broken out. He'd been the one to tell her to skip class so he could talk with her but for her friend Caffine to go inside the boys room and to find him cheating on her. Not with another girl mind you, oh no! That she could completely understand and mostly likely deal with since it would never have been as embarrassing as what they had both gone in and saw. And to see Keith and another guy doing it (the same guy who'd been hitting on her for the entire semester) that was when she drew the line with her player boyfriend. When she saw the whole thing, she ran off and got into a small bit of trouble.   
  
The principal caught her and she could have gotten in really deep trouble. But since Caffine had been the one to cause a disturbance she had gotten off easy unlike her friend. The Principle taken one look at the crying girl then at the fight with his other student and told her she would be seeing him in his office. After he had broken the fight up but not before recieving a black eye curtesy of Keith the older man took them all into the school office. Alex had been the first to be taken into his personal office where he calmed her down and she explained everything.  
  
'Thank god he only gave me Saturday school,' Alex thought to herself, 'He could have suspended me along with Keith and Jason. Stupid Keith! It's all YOUR fault! But I won't have to worry about that now! After school, I'm ditching this place… There's nothing left for me here. My brothers sure don't give a rat's ass about me. They tied me to a tree when I was five years old. They want me gone and after today they'll get their wish.'  
  
The night before, Alex and Caffine had both made a decision over the phone they would both go to Saturday school but after that they would grab their other friend Maggy and leave to live in someother town. It was the perfect plan for them and so thinking that she had stuffed as many clothes into her gym bag and backpack as she could. She'd also packed up her anime comics and videos, putting a few aside for Chelsea with a note attached to them. She knew her friend would be worried over her and she was sure that Chelsea as well as their mutual friend Eliza Valentine.   
  
As she picked up her backpack, duffle bag, and purse, her eyes turned to the television one last time. It was the scene where Heero had gone to save Relena. She couldn't help but feel a pang of heartache as she watched the cartoon. "Relena, I envy you SO much," she said out loud. "You have a man that loves you and would do anything to make sure you're safe and happy! I want that so much!"   
  
She turned around and found her cat Brew staring at her eerily. The animal's large violet eyes were haunting, making Alex stop dead in her steps. The strangest feeling echoed through the teenage girl's body and Brew jumped into Alex's arms. A hole opened into the bedroom floor and the female fell through the portal, taking Brew and all 3 of her bags with her. The hole closed after her, leaving no trace of Alex (or Brew) anywhere.  
  
TBC... 


End file.
